


Catch me if you can.

by Bunnywest



Series: Hunter 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Peter Hale, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Peter doesn't know what he's letting himself in for, Sassy Peter, Top Chris Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: “I’m going to take you apart, wolf, until you beg for more. And then? I’m going to give it to you” Chris tells him.“You can try. I don’t generally beg, Christopher” Peter counters.Chris folds his arms across his chest and looks down at him, wearing an expression that clearly says 'challenge accepted.'





	Catch me if you can.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I admit it. I had a lot of fun with these two, so now you all have to put up with me as I write more.  
> Set immediately after the end of The Hunter and his Willing Prey.

 

It’s probably not normal behavior to leave a New Year’s party and then go and play chase in the preserve, but neither of them care.

Ignoring the knowing looks of their friends, they’d left the party almost immediately. Peter had turned to Chris when as they’d approached their cars and said “I hope you don’t think I’m an easy lay, Christopher. If you want this, you’ll have to work for it.”

And then he’d bolted out of the carpark, through the treeline and into the preserve, leaving Chris standing there openmouthed.

But he’s a hunter- it’s in his blood. It’s only a matter of seconds before instinct kicks in, and the chase is on.

Peter’s fast, but Chris is tricky, and he’s quiet.

He runs to catch up, and then he stalks Peter quietly through the trees until he has him in his sights, and then circles around, ready to pounce when the werewolf moves forwards.

It’s a more even match than Peter had anticipated at first, and he’s genuinely shocked when Chris comes around a corner and slams his body roughly into a tree with no warning.

Peter, it turns out, quite likes to be hunted and captured, as long as he’s not actually backed into a corner.

The way Chris has him now, chest pressed against a tree trunk with his arm halfway up his back, turns him on like nothing else.

And when Chris leans in and growls low in his ear “Caught you fair and square Hale, now are you gonna do as I tell you?” Peter almost comes in his jeans right then and there.

But he doesn’t want to give Chris the satisfaction of knowing the effect he’s having, so he smirks and says “What, no _please_ , Christopher?”

“Oh baby, one of us will be saying please soon enough, and it’s not going to be me” Chris rumbles out, and Peter closes his eyes and lets out a small sigh, melting a little at that voice.

He can smell the sweat on Chris’ body, fresh from where he’s chased him, and he breathes the scent in deeply, loving it.

“You’re an asshole, Christopher – you are aware of that, aren’t you?” he grits out between his teeth, but he’s grinning as he says it, and he’s not even pretending to fight back.

He could easily break free, but where’s the fun in that?

Chris has him firmly pinned, his body pressed against his back, and Peter can feel the impressive bulge in his jeans as Chris crowds in closer.

“Let me ask again. _Are you going to do as I say?”_

Chris punctuates the question with a rough thrust forwards, and Peter moans.

“I suppose, you did put in a decent effort after all. You can have me for an hour” he replies, slightly breathless.

“I’ll have you for as long as I damn well please, wolf” Chris tells him, a steely glint in his eye and a wide, dangerous smile, full of teeth and promise.

“Or that” Peter agrees, as Chris pulls him away from the tree and with his other hand firmly gripping the back of his neck, drags him towards his SUV.

 

* * *

 

 

“Strip, and then get on the bed” Chris tells him, and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Oh please, as if you have to tell me that, Christopher. I know you’re dying to see me naked” he says, as he begins to remove his clothing. He goes slow, first peeling off his sweat soaked v neck, making a show of rolling his head back as he pulls the shirt over his head, showcasing the thick neck muscles that he knows drive Chris wild.

He drops the shirt on the floor, and sits down of the bed, toeing his shoes off next, and then he removes his socks at the speed of a glacier, smirking.

“Pants” is all Chris says, eyes fixed firmly on the dark line of hair that leads down into Peter’s sinfully tight jeans.

Peter takes his time, stretching and yawning first in a deliberate stalling tactic, and then toying with his belt buckle as he says “This seems very unfair, Christopher. You get a show, and I get nothing.”

He looks pointedly up and down Chris’ fully clothed body.

Chris stands up out of his chair and stalks over until his face is an inch away from Peter’s and he says lowly “Oh, you’ll get something soon enough. Now quit stalling.”

“Or what?“ Peter challenges.

Chris says nothing, just pulls a small blade out of the back of his jeans and slices through Peter’s belt, smirking as the pieces fall to the floor.

“I like those jeans. Be a shame to wreck ‘em” is all he says, and Peter gets the hint.

“Are you really so desperate to see me, Christopher? I’m flattered” he says, but he’s shucking out of the jeans as he speaks.

He stands then, naked and unashamed, and Chris licks his lips as he surveys the body in front of him.

Peter’s well-muscled all over, and his cock is thick and heavy where it stands.

Chris takes it in hand, stroking up and down slowly, and he doesn’t miss the full body shudder that Peter gives.

“Nice” he comments. 

“Almost as big as mine. Almost.”

He pushes Peter in the general direction of his bed, and Peter goes willingly, even though he says “You really have no patience at all, do you?”

When Chris strips, he doesn’t make a show of it. He just drags the clothing from his body and leaves it where it lands, before striding over to the bed and crawling up it so he’s positioned directly over Peter, and leaning in to kiss him breathless.

Peter’s hands start to roam over his body and Chris doesn’t stop him, too busy forcing his tongue into Peter’s mouth, claiming him desperately.

His erection nudges Peter’s thigh, and the man pulls way long enough to comment “Oh, you are eager, aren’t you?”

“Thrill of the chase” Chris replies, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, and suddenly he’s grabbed Peter’s hands and pinned them over his head.

Peter had always thought of Chris as serious before, somber and humorless, a product of his upbringing, but as they’ve been teasing and flirting he’s come to realise that it’s a carefully crafted image, one that’s for public display.

Beneath that facade though?  Chris is every bit as bad as Peter is, snarky and sarcastic and a troublemaker at heart.

And as he lies beneath him, Peter wonders if perhaps he’s underestimated Christopher Argent, and wonders exactly what he’s gotten himself into here.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter tries to maintain at least a little control, saying “Not so fast, I need to see what I’m getting myself into” as he struggles in Chris’ grasp and frees his hands.

Peter pushes Chris back until he’s kneeling, and props himself up on his elbows as he looks his fill.

The tan goes all the way down Chris’ chest, speaking of hours spent shirtless in the sun. The planes of his chest are broad and muscled, and covered in a light coating of wiry chest hair scattered with grey, just like his beard. Peter is pleased that he wasn’t lying about his cock – it’s big and uncut and thick, bobbing lazily in the air. He can’t wait to feel it inside him.

Speaking of which.

“I am reading this right, you _are_ going to be the one fucking me, I take it?” he inquires with an arched brow.

“Oh, baby. I’m going to do _so_ much more than just fuck you” Chris promises him, grinning ferally.

“I’m going to take you apart, wolf, until you beg for more. And then? I’m going to give it to you.”

“You can try. I don’t generally beg, Christopher” Peter counters.

Chris folds his arms across his chest and looks down at him, wearing an expression that clearly says _challenge accepted_.

Peter only has a moment to regret saying anything before Chris has him pinned to the bed again, and his teeth are latched around one of Peter’s nipples, tugging firmly.  Peter can’t help it, his back arches off the bed as he swears.

Chris laughs as he removes mouth and sits back, a smug expression on his face.

“I guess I don’t need to ask if you liked that” he teases, before diving back down to do it again.

He alternates between sides, nipping and tugging and biting and suckling, making Peter twist and curse beneath him. If it wasn’t for his wolf healing, Peter knows damn well he’d have bruises by now.

After he’s teased him mercilessly for what feels like hours, Chris sits back. His mouth looks plump and swollen, and he’s grinning wildly.

“Looks like someone’s a little sensitive” he chuckles, flicking at Peter’s puffy nipple with one finger and laughing as Peter’s hips buck up.

“You have quite the mouth on you, I’ll admit that“ Peter tells him, trying desperately not to grind up into where Chris is straddling his hips, holding him in place with his weight.

“You think so? Baby, you’ve got no idea what this mouth can do” Chris says in a positively sinful tone.

And before he knows it, Peter been flipped over and pressed down into the mattress, and Chris is pulling his ass cheeks apart and licking a broad stripe up from his balls and across his ass. The soft brush of damp tongue is followed by the rasp of a beard, and Peter humps forwards into the mattress at the sensation.

“Easy, wolf. I’m just getting started” Chris tells him, and Peter can’t help the whine that leaves him.

He can feel the hot breath of Chris’ mouth as he blows gently across his hole, and then the lightest of licks.

“Damn, that’s tight. Sorry baby, but it’ll be a long time before I can put anything in there. Hours, probably. Lucky I’m a patient man.” Chris says.

He doesn’t sound sorry at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter’s thumping his fist against the mattress and biting the pillow in an effort to remain silent.

He refuses to beg, but Chris is making it difficult to stay quiet.

Peter doesn’t give up easily though, so he doesn’t make a sound.

Not even with Argent’s long, clever tongue sliding inside him, wiggling and twisting and teasing.

Not even with his thick, callused fingers sliding in next to the clever tongue, finding his prostate and pressing in just this side of too firmly.

He can’t help but arch back into the touch, his body betraying how much he wants more.

Chris has been teasing him forever, and he's loving it, but he's finding it hard to hold back the _please_ that's trying to escape him.

When a third finger gets added though, a choked noise escapes his throat before he can swallow it down, and he feels Chris chuckle darkly against his skin.

He stops what he’s doing long enough to say “You know you want it baby, just beg for me, and you can have whatever you need.”

“Fuck you, Argent” Peter snaps out.

“I don’t think that’s how this goes, do you? But if you’ll just ask nicely, I’m all yours” Chris tells him, and he adds more lube and slips another finger inside where his tongue was and pistons them in and out expertly.

Pete remains stubbornly silent, but he can’t stop his body reacting, hips pumping back and forth, and he looks over his shoulder to see Chris looking at him wearing an amused expression.

“I forgot how damn stubborn you Hales are” he says, and takes his hand away completely, leaving Peter empty and open and desperate.

Peter starts to hump against the mattress harder, trying to bring himself to completion, but Chris isn’t having it.

He rolls him onto his back and wrestles him into position, then starts to torture his nipples again. This time though, one hand grips Peter’s cock firmly, and Peter groans at the touch, because Chris has amazing hands.

He looks down at Peter and holds eye contact as he strokes him slowly up and down, too slow  to make him come, but too good to ignore.

Then he leans down and licks the head, just once.

He takes his hands and his mouth away, and leans down to whisper in Peter’s ear “I’m waiting, baby. Ask nicely.”

It’s the scent of Chris’ arousal that does Peter in, in the end.

It’s thick in the air, musky and woodsy and irresistible. Peter wonders how he’ll smell when he comes, and his wolf wants. Peter can’t resist any longer, doesn’t want to try.

“For the love of God, just fuck me!” he bursts out, and he sees a predatory grin spread over Argent’s face.

“Say please.”

Peter rolls his eyes as he asks, saccharin sweet, “If you would be so kind, Christopher, could you possibly put that giant cock of yours in my ass sometime soon? _Please_?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely” Chris says, and his face splits in a satisfied smile.

“You want it hard and fast, or slow and deep?” he asks, his voice thick with lust.

Peter doesn’t answer, because he honestly doesn’t care by now.

Chris drags his legs up over his shoulders, spreading him wide, and says “Slow and deep it is, then.”

The first thrust is a revelation for Peter. It burns in a way he’d forgotten this could feel.

He’d thought he was wide open, had felt stretched out for miles, but Chris struggles to fit inside him, has to pull out and press forward a dozen times before he’s fully seated.

Peter pants beneath him, suddenly feeling like a seventeen year old virgin again as he struggles with the stretch and burn.

Chris waits for Peter to relax a little before moving, humming and making a pleased sound.

“Gonna take this real slow now, stretch you out the way you need” he murmurs, before starting to move his hips slowly, his movements measured and careful.

 Peter nods silently, all the attitude fucked right out of him at the feeling of Chris pressing in steadily.

“Such a sweet, tight ass. How long since you had someone in here?” Chris asks, still moving slowly.

“Don’t remember. Years” Peter pants out, unable to even think about lying.

Chris’ grin widens, and he croons “It’s mine now, though” as he starts to move a little faster, pressing forwards in smooth, deep strokes, targeting Peter’s sweet spot.

“Fuck!” Peter cries out the first time Chris presses against it, hips bucking up wildly.

Chris lean forwards and rests his hands on Peter’s chest, running a calloused thumb across a nipple before holding him in place.

“Yeah, you like that” he purrs, and continues with his slow, even pace, hips sliding back and forth rhythmically like he has all the time in the world.

Peter looks up and sees sweat glistening on Chris’ torso, belying the casual pace he’s setting.

A droplet runs down his chest and Peter follows it with his eyes, hypnotized as it makes its way over the rippling wall of muscle before finally sliding down his abs, making a wet trail that runs down into the v of his hips.

He licks his lips, and reaches a hand down to stroke himself in time with Chris’ thrusts.

Chris has his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and Peter can see the pleasure written across his face. He takes quiet satisfaction in the fact that he’s put that look on his face, and he starts to roll his hips a little, tilting up so Chris can go deeper.

The slight change in position means that Chris glides all the way in to the root, and his eyes snap open at the feeling.

Peter grins up and him, and arches his hips up further.

“Damn, Peter” Chris rasps out, and he starts to pound in with more purpose, the slow part of _slow and deep_ apparently forgotten as he picks up pace.

Peter closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy the feeling as Chris finally, finally fucks him the way he’s wanted him to for months.

Chris is grunting as he slams into Peter again and again. Peter can tell he’s getting close as his breath comes in short gasps and he fucks into Peter so hard that he starts moving up the bed with the force of it.

Peter’s hand speeds up as he jerks himself to completion, and he lets go with an animalistic growl, coming over his hand and belly, copious amounts of sticky white fluid spilling between them.

The sight and sound of him coming sends Chris into a frenzy and he drives home harder, before thrusting once, twice, and stilling, pressed as deep inside Peter as he can get.

He groans loudly as he comes, and Peter echoes his cries.

Chris collapses on top of Peter, holding himself up on his elbows as he catches his breath.

He smiles softly, and he leans down and places a soft kiss on Peter’s forehead.

“You beg so pretty, baby. I knew you would” he says.

Peter looks up into his piercing blue eyes, but instead of the smug look he expected, he sees affection there.

He can’t even find a snappy comeback, so he just tugs at Chris until he’s settled fully on top of him, bracketing him with his body, and Peter can scent him properly.

“You smell very satisfied, Christopher” he finally says, and Chris huffs out a laugh.

“Damned werewolves and your sniffing. Of course I’m satisfied.”

“Well, I never doubted you would be. I’m very good.” Peter replies with a smirk.

Chris pulls out carefully and rolls them to their side, making Peter the little spoon.

Peter tries to protest, but Chris holds him firmly and says “When you catch me, you get to be the big spoon. That’s the deal.”

“Seems fair” Peter concedes.

A moment later he asks “If I catch you, do I get to fuck you?”

“Oh baby, you gotta catch me first” Chris says, chuckling.

“Do you know, Christopher, I think I already have?” Peter says smugly, and nestles in closer to the warm body behind him.

 


End file.
